


和奶昔过圣诞节

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: Fate's Favourite第八十四章改写lvhp的法拉利





	和奶昔过圣诞节

Monster in the room

快乐老家交通法提醒您，安全带爱系不系吧，大不了咱们起飞

 

哈利醒来……他一睡着，就回到了那个优雅的房间。门又锁着。

感谢伏地魔。哼。尽管他看起来仍然更像汤姆。这个混蛋就不能让他休息一次吗？

“你怎么做到的？”他乖戾地问道，“用魔咒？”

伏地魔看着他，嘴唇微笑，但视线冷漠。

“哈利……圣诞快乐。”

“让我睡觉。我想睡觉。”

伏地魔的微笑更大了，汤姆的嘴唇竟然也能那么怪诞。

“会有时间的……亲爱的？他叫你‘亲爱的’，对不对？只要你看清事实，我会很高兴满足你的请求。”

“事实？”哈利谨慎地重复道。

“汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔……我是伏地魔大人。”伏地魔说着，带着一种计算过的耐心。哈利的下巴僵硬了。

“所以呢？你想让我把你当成汤姆，还是把汤姆当成你？”

“我们就是同一个人，所以这个问题相当多余。”伏地魔装作愉快地说道。

哈利咬紧牙齿，转身走向窗户。他在心里检查周围的环境，这次他可以更轻易地甩掉那种梦境般的迷离了，预判，对抗，不给它吞噬他的机会。他其实能做的很少，他甚至没法召唤自己的魔杖。

“我猜我们是在你的脑子里，而不是我的。”哈利冷静地说道，没有往两边看，眼睛慢慢地集中在眼前的景象上。

即使是一个梦，伏地魔的设想肯定也相当全面。

他感觉汤姆……伏地魔……靠近了他，他看着风景，对方的手搭在他的肩膀上……哈利立刻想把它甩掉，但挣脱不掉。他拼命地挣扎，那个碰触让他的脑子激烈地抽痛。

伏地魔看着他的成果，脸上是病态的愉悦。

“你看起来相当害怕，考虑到你对年轻的我有多宽容……我必须承认我受伤了……我甚至都有这漂亮的脸了。”

哈利攥紧了拳头。看在上帝的份上！他好想杀点什么。某个人。这个房间里的怪兽。

“你想要什么？”他抵抗着疼痛，疯狂地转动着脑子。他必须想出脱逃的方法，或者至少先找出博弈的筹码，对方真正想要的是什么——哦。

“尽管浪费力气吧。你不是自以为很聪明吗？我以为你早该明白不管用不用魔杖，折磨我都不可能让我相信不可能的事。”

他装作淡漠地说道，嘴角甚至扬起了嘲讽的笑。

“哦？”汤姆——伏地魔挑起眉毛，露出惊讶的表情，但他知道那是装的，那双仿冒的眼中分明闪烁着病态的笑意，他有一种很不好的感觉，“你知道……哈利，我改变了主意，我为什么不用行动来向你证明该相信什么呢？”

那只手从肩膀抚上他的脖子，他忍不住战栗了，更大的痛楚在脑子里炸开，他几乎控制不住自己要尖叫，但一团布料在他开口的那一刻堵进了他的嘴巴。

危机感立刻散射到他的每一个细胞。他要干什么？他激烈地挣扎，发现双手都被束缚住了，手铐，妈的。更糟的是，伏地魔的手指愉悦地在他的脖子绕了一圈，然后他感受到了冰凉的触感——连项圈都，这个变态。

他愤怒地瞪着对方，眼中是毕生的仇恨。而伏地魔暂时离开了他，退后一步，满意地欣赏着自己的作品。

“我得承认——你这样还挺漂亮的。我开始想起我为什么会喜欢你了，伊凡斯。”

已经处于精神连接中还有可能再开启精神连接吗？哈利有大量的脏话想要传达。让他意外的是，黑魔王将那团布料取了出来，居然是一条银绿色的斯莱特林领带，这是什么，令人恶心的拙劣模仿全集吗？

“你不说话吗？我以为你有很多话想说，小宠物。”哈利正想说话，那条领带又回到了他的嘴里，“可是我喜欢你不说话的样子，啧啧。”主导权的展示。伏地魔的手摸上他的脸颊，发出爱怜的声音，哈利冷冷地看着他。

“别摆出那副表情，好像主人不够爱你。”伏地魔俯在他耳边，威胁道，修长的手指将他的下巴拧向自己的方向——日，哈利整个人都颤抖了，他刚刚是舔了他的脸吗？

那只手突然就甩开了他，让他撞在窗台底下的墙壁上。哈利现在才看清自己手上和脖子上的枷锁都连在窗台的铁栏杆上，他为什么要把自己固定在这个位置——他看着伏地魔凝视窗外的样子，突然明白了，这是汤姆最喜欢的一个场所。

他感觉想吐。

伏地魔好像暂时对他失去了兴趣，月光下的侧脸和他在日记本的记忆中第一次看到的汤姆一模一样。哈利轻轻地吞咽。

“这是我以前最喜欢的一个位置。我总在这里看着伦敦的街道，因为我想从那该死的孤儿院出去，我不属于那个地方。”汤姆——伏地魔的脸突然转向了他，露出嘲讽的表情，“——这是你想从年轻的我那里听到的话，对不对？”

伏地魔的手又抚上了他的脖子，哈利感觉自己的脉搏在那修长的手指下疯狂地跳动，妈的。“弱小，恐惧，期待着有谁会帮助自己……我已经不是这样了，哈利。”

另一只冰冷的手突然伸进了自己的衬衫，哈利吸了一口气。那种贪婪地掠食着自己的体温的感觉让他的肌肉绷了起来。伏地魔的手离开了自己的脖子，他听见金属拉链滑动的声音，不敢往下看。那只手一把攥住了他的下体，毫不留情，他抑制不住发出了呻吟，下意识地闭紧了眼睛。

“哈利……哈利.波特……伊凡斯。”伏地魔一边叫着他的名字，一边摩挲着他，“勇敢……又愚蠢的男孩。你为什么就不能睁开眼睛呢？害怕？”哈利知道这是挑衅，把头拧向了一边，魔力因为下半身的压力发出破裂的声音，“……你就那么害怕我从来就没有改变的事实？”

哈利使出了全身的力气才假装没有听见，他不喜欢被对方误以为是软弱，但更不想被轻易地玩弄——这是不是就是现在的状况？该死的，真是糟透了。

他以为伏地魔每天晚上跑到自己的梦里折磨自己就已经够糟了，现在——耳畔湿热的吐息让他忍不住再次战栗。

“你有没有想象过？被年轻的我这样握在手里，”伏地魔的指甲盖轻轻地刮着他的柱端，将那儿泻露的液体抹在手指上，把玩着挺起的柱体，“哦，真是不错的反应，宝贝。你想要我做什么？是一直抚摸着你的脊骨，往下……然后抓住你圆润的屁股，还是把头埋在你的腿间用舌头舔到你勃起？你想释放在我的嘴里吗？嗯？哦……你真是个好懂的男孩。”

哈利感觉自己的下体在对方握紧的手指间胀大，因为无法释放引起一种新的痛苦……他闭紧的眼中沁出了生理性的泪水，见鬼，他的压力在不断飙升，他听见魔力的裂缝越来越大的声音——终于，他的魔力爆炸了。

领带因为冲力脱出了他嘴巴，不幸的是固定项圈和手铐的链条似乎是用伏地魔自己的魔力做成的，所以仍然没有破碎。他用力地拽了几下，一边喘息，一边估计自己应该怎么逃脱。

他很羞愧。看着自己被脱到一半的裤子，勃起的下体在空中晃动着——见鬼，他好难受，他真的想，他需要射出来，可是——

“钻心剜骨。”锁链似乎在同时消失了，因为他尖叫的同时竟然摔到了地上。然后一只脚踩着他的脸，将他的头紧紧地定在了地上。

他感觉自己的颧骨一定会留下痕迹了。地面的冰冷和脸上的疼痛交织在一起。过了一会儿，伏地魔抓着他的头发把他拎了起来，眼神冰冷地考量着他……哈利露出得意的笑容。

“事情不会顺你的意，伏地魔大人。很难过？”

伏地魔那张那么像汤姆的脸扭曲了起来。他极少在小黑魔王身上看见这种歇斯底里的表情。看来他长大之后就不怎么会情绪管理了，等他醒来得和他说说……伏地魔笑了起来，哈利的身体不自觉绷了起来，谨慎地看着他。

“傲慢……愚蠢……我本来想对你好一些的，波特。是你非要消磨我的善意。”对方又一次将他粗暴地摔了下去，还是同一侧的颧骨撞到了地上，嗷。哈利努力地扭转身子，露出他可以做到的最轻蔑的眼神。

一个人的重量狠狠地甩到了他身上，哦，是伏地魔在他的腰上坐了下来，骑着他，一个硬物抵在他的腿上——什么？哈利的眼神不禁惊恐了起来，他硬了？

“别这么惊讶，哈利。你知道年轻的我也会为你这样的反应兴奋起来。还是说你假装不知道？”伏地魔假笑着，在他的屁股上拍了一下，这次哈利是真的慌了，他不想要这样，他不想——他激烈的挣扎在对方的身下一点用也没有，甚至还可能有反作用。他想要深吸一口气平静自己，但能做到的只有剧烈的喘息，这太恶心了。

“你知道，看着你，我不禁为年轻的我觉得可悲……屈服于年轻美丽的肉体，看不到更宏远的未来……”

“去你妈的狗屁，汤姆不需要你这种变态的——”哈利一边怒骂，一边转头，视线对上那个变态的虐待狂的眼神，对方露出愉悦的微笑——

“魂魄出窍。”

他的意识突然远离了自己，更确切地说，他感觉自己化作了一团幽灵，飘出体外，浮到了身体的上方。

“好孩子……到这来。”伏地魔调整了姿势，从他身上下来，盘着腿坐在旁边，拍了拍自己的大腿。哈利极不情愿地看着自己爬了过去，趴在他的膝头。他才不可能做这样的事！

伏地魔捏起他的下巴，看了他的眼睛一会儿……不，除了他的眼睛，那个视线还落在他额前的伤疤上。哈利感觉自己的心脏都快飞出嗓子眼了，不，但是他的身体还是眼神迷离，任由伏地魔摆布。

“取悦我。”过了好一会儿，伏地魔终于说道。他想要做什么？哈利发誓自己的惊恐计量表快要爆炸了。自己的身体没有意识所以肯定没有办法判断这个指令是什么意思——？

他看到自己解开了对方的裤子，然后低下头开始舔舐，伏地魔发出满意的呻吟。哈利几乎想要原地去世再也不回到自己的身体了。他看到伏地魔的下体在自己嘴里胀大，自己的身体因为喉咙被顶住发出哽咽的声音……汤姆，不，伏地魔的尺寸是这么大的吗？

伏地魔笑着，伸手抚去他，不，他的身体脸上划落的泪水。他的手绕到他的脑后，抓住他的头发，居然开始在他的嘴里抽送。

“你在看吗，哈利？”伏地魔问道。他知道他在？真是他妈日了狗了。“你真高兴，看看你的表情……像我的小狗一样，哦，你是狮子，是不是？”他几乎都能感觉到口腔的酸痛了。伏地魔都看不出他快被他噎死过去了吗？那个禽兽终于把下体从他嘴里拿了出来，那粗长的柱体还在他的脸上拍了几下，哈利没有想到自己的下体因此颤动了起来。

“快来了，小宠物？”伏地魔往下看了一眼，一把抓住了他的下体，哈利的身体发出一声呻吟，“还不到时候……还有更好玩的事。”

哈利观察着状况，他的双手被铐在了背后，那如果回到身体，他可以用腿袭击伏地魔？见鬼，要是他有魔杖……

“我在想，”伏地魔往上看了一眼，哈利的心跳几乎停了，“年轻的我做过这件事没有……哦，不，哈利，你还是个雏儿……真是惊喜。”伏地魔的手指插入了他的后穴，哈利的身体发出吃痛的声音。

后面的一切发生得那么快，他怀疑是自己的精神不再有力气支撑自己获取这些信息了，伏地魔的巨根插进了自己的身体，自己在粗暴的抽送间连连呻吟……他感觉自己的心里有什么正在破碎。

真正压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，是对方朝他的魂魄所在的地方看了一眼，然后讥讽地念出“魂魄归来”。他的意识回到了身体，随着那运动发出愉快的呻吟。不，他并不愉快，他奋力反抗，起码是在自己的精神里面——他和伏地魔同时达到了顶峰，温热的感觉在小腹和后穴同时漫开……他满足地叹了口气。

他感觉意识又一次在从自己身上解离……哦，这只是个梦罢了。他看到汤姆的脸从自己的背后出现，英俊的脸上流下了几滴汗珠。汤姆为什么会在这……？

汤姆冲自己笑了一笑，汤姆……

“你在把我当成年轻的我吗？这就对了，哈利。我们是一个人。接受这个事实。”对方在自己的耳边轻语，“侵犯你的不是谋杀你父母的凶手，而是你关系最好的朋友，这样是不是好了许多？”

哈利想要逃离，身体却不听使唤，疲软无力。

伏地魔露出愉快的笑容，太愉快了，该死。

“我……只要我醒来，这里的一切就会消失。”

“哦？就算是这样，如果年轻的我知道了这一切，知道你和他隐瞒的其实是和我交媾的事实，那他会怎么想呢？”

哈利睁大了眼睛。

“我可以对自己用一忘皆空。”

说出来他就后悔了。黑魔王看着他，手抬起来，摸了摸他的脸颊，眼神那么温柔，那么像汤姆。

“不，你不会。我这里总有这份记忆的备份，如果你单方面消除了它，年轻的我愤怒的原因是不是又多了一点？”

那愉悦的笑声这次真的让哈利战栗了。

“你会回来，自愿地回来，哈利，求着我不要告诉他……哦，真可爱，我的小宠物。”

伏地魔……伏地魔模样的汤姆，不，汤姆，伏地魔咬住他的嘴唇，然后狠狠地咬了下去。鲜血顺着他的下巴流淌……

他看到那双眼睛变成了猩红色。

“当你睡着，我就会在这里……”

这房间里的怪物。

“我期待你给我更多的快乐……亲爱的。”


End file.
